Pleasurable Trickery
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Somewhat of a follow up to 'Hot Spring Surprise'. Jiraiya has devised a new scene for he and Kakashi to try only Kakashi doesn't realized it until he finds himself in a pleasurable yet unexpected position. PWP. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Kakashi and Jiraiya aren't mine. I get nothing from writing this other than entertainment.

Pleasurable Trickery

Kakashi wasn't sure how Jiraiya had talked him into this. Likely, it had something to do with whatever the sannin slipped into his sake while they were talking about their favorite sex scenes in the Icha Icha series. The older man had assured him that it would make him relax and sleep well the following night, knowing that Kakashi had not been getting much rest, working hard to get his latest book finished. He should have known there was something else going on.

He found himself completely naked and strapped spread eagle onto Jiraiya's bed. The other man had disappeared moments ago to retrieve 'necessary props' for them to play out this scene. Kakashi was frantically, or at least as quickly as his sluggish drugged mind could, trying to remember which book and what scene this was. He just couldn't pin it down. It was obvious Jiraiya had planned this from the beginning. The drug seemed to be part of the scene, but what damn book was it in!

Jiraiya's soft, deep chuckle made Kakashi look to the foot of the bed. He'd missed the other man coming back into the room. But the hand that rested on his ankle felt so hot, made his skin tingle and his body to shiver. Alright, so the drug not only made him very agreeable but also was one hell of an aphrodisiac. All the hand was doing was laying there, nothing at all sexual, but Kakashi was growing hard from that simple touch.

Kakashi took a moment to focus, but when he finally did, he noticed that Jiraiya had something in his other hand. What was . . . Oh. He wiggled as he thought about that dark blue phallic object sliding into him, growing impossibly harder. He tried to spread his legs, to expose himself and get across what he wanted. Jiraiya just stood there weighing the long, thick vibrator in his hand.

He wants me to beg, Kakashi realized as at least two minutes ticked by and Jiraiya had not moved. He licked his dry lips. "Jiraiya . . . Please. I need some sort of relief here." He wiggled again, trying to get some purchase with his feet to open his legs more, to do anything. The cool feel of the silk sheets against his hot sensitive skin helped but not enough.

"What do you want, Kakashi? You have to tell me." He smirked at the younger man. "Beg nice enough and you might get it." This was really turning the sannin on. No doubt, Kakashi was desperately trying to remember this scene from one of the Icha Icha books. He had no way of knowing it was in the one Jiraiya had just finished and yet to release. The copy-nin would likely pout that pout that had a way of getting Jiraiya to do whatever he wanted when he found out.

"Please, Jiraiya. Fuck me, suck me I don't care. Hell, I could probably get off just watching you masturbate at this point!" Kakashi exclaimed desperately. "If you want to use that vibrator then hurry up and fuck me with it. I need something in me or around me!"

Jiraiya smirked wider. "Alright, Kakashi." Having already lubed the vibrator, he pushed it against the tight ring of muscle. He had debated on stretching Kakashi or not, but there hadn't been any stretching in the book and he wanted this to be as dead on as he could make it, leaving room for whatever Kakashi might do 'out of script'.

He shoved the thick vibrator slowly into Kakashi, listening to the man mewl as he did. It seemed he was not only highly sensitive to pleasure but pain either didn't register or it was also perceived as pleasure. He would have to further investigate with the herb he'd used at another time. There were lots of things he could do with Kakashi while the man was oblivious to pain.

Kakashi mewled in pleasure as the vibrator slid into him. He wiggled more against the bed, wanting all of it in his ass fast than Jiraiya was moving it in. "Faster, dammit. I need more, Jiraiya." He was rewarded with the vibrator being pushed in all the way and turned on its lowest setting. He then ran his hands up and down Kakashi's calves, watching the other man with a small smile.

Kakashi's head was thrown back, throat arched up and bared as he arched his back and moaned in pleasure. His arms pulled at their restraints of their own accord, as did his legs as they tried to brace on the bed and bend. His hips rocked against the vibrator even though it didn't make it move in and out like he wanted to feel it do. "Jiraiya, make it move. Pump it in and out." He pleaded with the toad sage.

Jiraiya smiled broader and did as he was asked. Moving the vibrator in and out slowly, leaving the setting set on low. He was already impossibly hard himself but the noises the lithe copy-nin was making as he arched and twisted in his bindings were making him leak inside his pants. If he didn't get the other man off soon, he would have to change how this was going to play out.

"Suck me, Jiraiya. Turn the vibrator up and suck me." Kakashi was almost sobbing in need. His cock hurt he was so aroused. He needed to come and soon or he didn't know what he'd do.

"You sure that's what you want?" Jiraiya smiled at him, waiting for whatever reaction might follow.

"Yes, dammit! I want you to suck my cock. It's going to explode if you don't do something! Now would you please put my cock in your mouth and stop smirking at me like some damn cat!" As begging went, that was more like irrate bossing around, but Jiraiya found it amusing nonetheless and kneeled between Kakashi's thighs.

He swallowed Kakashi's entire length down his throat one thumb flicked the switch on the vibrator to its highest speed, adding a bit of chakra for good measure to make it warm up and throb just a bit more. He then sucked and swallowed around Kakashi, letting the smaller man buck his hips as much as he could and fuck his mouth.

It didn't take long. Kakashi was soon screaming his release into Jiraiya's hungry mouth. Jiraiya drank down all but what had squirted back out his mouth. He used the edge of his sleeve to wipe his mouth and face off before smirking up at Kakashi. "Enjoy that, did you?"

Kakashi panted looking down at the white-haired man. Unable to speak, he simple nodded. That had been the biggest orgasm he could remember ever having. True, he imagined it had a lot to do with whatever Jiraiya had spiked his sake with, but he didn't really care about the reason. All he knew was that the vibrator still in his ass was making him hard again.

Jiraiya stood back from the bed and slowly removed his clothing. Inch by inch his skin was revealed to the hungry eyes of Kakashi. The copy-nin licked his lips as Jiraiya's impressive erection sprang free, precum glistening on the tip. His mouth went dry, wanting to wrap his lips around the organ but knew Jiraiya had other plans for him tonight. And he wouldn't argue about him fucking him. No siree.

The toad sage quickly removed the restraints from Kakashi's ankles, shoving the smaller man's knees into his own chest. He then pulled free the vibrator and thrust himself in its place in one fast movement. Kakashi screamed in pleasure, head thrown back and baring his neck again. Jiraiya attacked that long white column with his tongue, lips, and teeth.

He drove in and out of Kakashi at a frenzied pace, searching for the right angle. Once found, Kakashi felt like he was going to black out. He became completely incoherent. After five hard fast strokes over his prostate, he came without any stimulation to his erection. Spraying cum all over himself. His muscles flexed and contracted around Jiraiya's thick cock, soon making the other man give a roar as he erupted inside the jounin.

Both men panted as Jiraiya pulled out and rolled to the side. Kakashi lowered his legs as his arms were untied. Then he grinned at the older man. "That was . . . I don't know but it was something. Still, I don't remember it from anything I've read."

"It's in the new book. The one coming out next week." Jiraiya stretched and settled down to doze off. He grunted softly when an elbow collided with his ribs. He open and sure enough he saw what he expected. The pout he could not deny. "Alright. I'll let you read it in the morning. Go to sleep."

Kakashi kissed the other man passionately then, though he'd never admit he would ever do it, snuggled close to Jiraiya. He felt safe in the older man's arms. Like he didn't have to be the responsible one and he liked that. He liked it a lot.


End file.
